The Mummy, Storm Hawks style
by Heavenly Penelope
Summary: this used to be "an immortal hate" but its starting to look more like the mummy..any ways i hope you all enjoy this Story!
1. Jerk

**An Immortal hate**

Me: I don't own the storm hawks and I'm sick … great *said in great sarcasm*

Piper: you seriously think I get this mad? Well sure mad but at this guy and showing my demonic side?

Me: sure have you seen your self mad like that? Didn't think so now on with the story

Piper was furious; an evil male named Damien just broke her heart saying

"You are a whore, I could never like some one like you," and left her in tears.

And the funny thing is he said it right in front of her, and her twin sister; her sister

was too shocked, and was holding Piper, to do anything but gaze at him in shock.

Piper was so angry that she decided that she would get revenge, big time.

While he was out with his _**with his so called slut he called a girlfriend**_**,**

She went to his house, she destroyed all that she could (destroyed is an understatement) she took all the food in his kitchen, and spread it all across the kitchen and living room floor.

Piper then took a sludge hammer and then and rammed it into the wall. But then she got very angry when she realized that he's been cheating on her since they got together. So Piper dropped the hammer and started to rip the wall out with her bare hands. She went to his room trashed it with every piece of strength she had in her. Then she got all of his favorite CDs, signed posters, medications (the ones you normally find in a house), and most valued items and burned all of them.

Piper then though 'okay what other kind of damage can I do?'

So Piper went to each room on the second story (including his room) and punched a whole in the floor. Piper then thought 'I want to make sure he doesn't

break another heart again' she thought, and then she got a brilliant idea.

Piper got a messenger crystal (one of the few crystals that she had not destroyed while breaking Damien's car with its own parts) and made her demonic ears show. (she hides them with a crystal)

Piper then said (with her eyes black), "IF I EVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN, THE SKELETON THAT YOU SEE WILL BECOME YOUR FUTURE, AND I WILL NOT HESITATE KILLING YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! *growls* YOU HAD BETTER". Piper then set the crystal were he would see it and hung a fake skeleton in the door so that way he when he opened the door it would fall from the ceiling and scare the crud out of him.

Piper wasn't done then on the outside of the house she spray painted 'Demon was here' and she went looking for him. When she found him, she slapped him across the face.

**On the condor two weeks after the incident**

Piper, Shakira, and the other Storm Hawks were just being lazy that day when they suddenly heard a knock at the door. When Shakira let the person in she had just realized who it was, Damien, Piper looked at him and her demon hers and eyes were completely showing when she realized it was him; the man that broke her heart. The Storm Hawk boys glared at him knowing about the incident.

"Hi Piper, I just wanna say that it was wrong for me to do that to you, and I'm sorry," he paused and whispered, "and the girl I was dating turned out to be cheating on me so do you wanna go out again?" he finished and he started to back away from Piper. Piper began to stutter angrily "S-S-SORRY?! C-C-CHEATING ON YOU?! G-G-GET BACK TOGETHER?!!!!!!!!!!!" by now every one was basically crying for there mom's and dads to save them from seeing the wrath of Piper. Piper then lunged for a knife and ran at him, only to be stopped by her sister. "LET ME KILL HIM! LET ME DESTROY HIM!" Piper screamed

Shakira only shook her head 'no' and said, "YOU CAN'T KILL HIM, NOT AT LEAST UNTILL YOU'RE OLD ENOUGH TO GO TO JAIL!"

About an hour later of keeping Piper down she finally calmed down and Damien was in a corner, hyperventilating. "Junko, could you take Piper to her room, in case she explodes again?" Shakira asked and also sent Stork and Finn along with him just in case Piper's temper flared again.

Then both Aerrow and Shakira glared at Damien; who stopped hyperventilating. Shakira finally calmed down herself and said, "You had better get the heck out of here before I decide to let Piper kill you and I'll join her." He only nodded his head in response and ran as if his life depended on it (and funny thing, it did). Shakira looked at Aerrow and said, "See? I told you today, Piper would get mad!" Aerrow only shrugged and went to see if Piper was okay, with Shakira at his heels.


	2. YOU LOST WHAT!

CHAPTER 2: YOU LOST WHAT?!!!!

(This is a week after Piper tried to kill Damien)

Piper and Shakira were sitting at the table talking (on the Condor). All the boys were watching a football game or a soccer game. (Me: Football!!! (saying goal in Spanish) Piper: shut up!)

Then Pipers phone rang, "Ello?" (That's how I say hi on the phone so it's not a spelling mistake, just thought you should know) "Hi Piper," the voice said. Piper didn't recognize the voice so she

asked, "Who is this?" The voice seemed quite afraid to answer, but it did, "don't yell at me when I say who am I am because this is important, do you promise?"

since Piper and Shakira were both panterra(s) they could both hear the voice. Piper looked at Shakira; Shakira shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'why not?' So Piper said, "All right I promise, now who are you?"

"hehe, well … it's me, Damien." Piper gasped. "What do you want?" Piper growled. She wasn't as mad as she was last time she saw/heard him, but it still hurt to see or hear from him.

"Well, you know how on Terra Demon (**my own creation**) I was the one to watch over the book of the dead?" (**That's from the mummy**)  
Piper and Shakira looked at each other, and then Piper started to panic "Why? What happened? More importantly where is it?" she said.  
Shakira heard this (**me: of course Piper: shut up, it was just getting good**) and saw Piper getting worried "BOYS, TURN OFF THE T.V." Shakira shouted at them. The boys only groaned, did what they were told, and came in the room. 'Put it on speaker Piper' Shakira mouthed to Piper

Piper nodded and said," Wait, and before you tell me let me put you on speaker" she put him on speaker," now tell me." He was shaky but continued, "O-o-okay, the book of the dead, I-i-is G-g-gone!" Piper and Shakira were enraged, "YOU LOST WHAT?!!!!" They screeched, which defiantly got the attention of the boys.  
"HOW COULD YOU LOSE THE BOOK OF THE DEAD?!!!!!" Piper got Piper to calm down.  
Piper almost had tears in her eyes; it was_the book of the Dead, _the promised to keep her mom alive, the book that possibly keeps her entire Terra alive. "Wait, who has it now?" Piper said in a groan. "I-I-I don't know W-w-who it is exactly, but it's not the Cyclonians," was her reply.

"Well, at least Cyclonis doesn't have it for all we know! And _if_ he comes on the condor we could look for it before Anubis finds it, that is _if_ the boys don't mind having him on board and helping search for it." Shakira stated while looking at the boys.  
Piper looked at Aerrow as if to say 'please help us'. Aerrow looked at the other Storm Hawks, and then looked at Piper. "What happens if we don't?" Shakira then spoke up," if you don't help us, then either Anubis, or Master Cyclonis, or both of them will get the Book of the dead and have the power to bring the dead back to life, and create an army of the dead and the living. and it gets worse, if that happens we won't be able to beat them because Anubis is invincible, the only way to defeat him is to get the book of the book of the living, Amun-ra, take away his immortality and run the spear of Osiris in his heart, or cut off his head, oh yeah... and another thing if we still don't come after him then he'll come after me and Piper."


	3. woopzy sickness and Shkia

Me: well here it is… finally!!! Sorry I haven't been updating, me and gothicgal1000 have been working on something which we hope you enjoy but unfortunately we've been kinda busy so we haven't finished but it's very close to being finished.

Piper: please the thing isn't even close to being done!

Me: *looks guilty* ummm… Piper did *runs away*

Gothicgal1000:*video taping this cause she can*

Aerrow: on with the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 3

Piper stared at the ground… still waiting for Aerrow's reply. Aerrow looked at Piper. With his all too famous smile he said, "Well Storm Hawks it look like we have a mission!" These few words made Piper happy beyond belief. Finn, Junko left the room to go to their rooms. Shakira took the phone from Piper and said, "Okay, Damien, we are coming to get you so you'd better be ready!" Then she left to her room and of course stork was driving.

Piper got up from her seat, "Aerrow…?" Piper called. Aerrow turned around.

Pipers almost literally jumped to on him with her hug. He let out a quiet grunt, but nevertheless he hugged her back. "Thanks Aerrow" she exclaimed

Aerrow just looked down at her and said, "No problem".

He couldn't help but notice how close they where getting. They where an inch apart when Stork interrupted with an, "Ahem!" Aerrow let go of Piper, and Piper let go of Aerrow with a red face. Her face was so red it put a fire truck to shame! Piper then left to her room.

---------- (Later on, near Terra Demon) -----------------------------------------

As the _Condor _neared Terra Demon, Piper began to feel very weak.

'I can't even move my fingers without feeling woozy' Piper thought.

Piper, nevertheless, began to stand from her bed. 'Whoa… bad idea…' Piper whimpered to her self as she got extremely dizzy.

Piper decided to call Shakira (you know how twins are very connected and close that they know when their twin needs them? That's what's happening).

Shakira came in. "Piper, what's wrong?" Shakira asked while putting her hand on Pipers forehead.

Piper sat down on her bed, closing her eyes and

Answered, "I can't move anymore without feeling woozy…."

Shakira look at Piper sympathetically and said, "Then sleep… girl we may be close to Terra Demon but we are far away enough. In fact I am ordering you, even though my word doesn't count, to sleep until we get there! Get it? Got it? Good!" Shakira said as she made Piper sleep by giving her an ancient sort of drink (honey and milk mixed… it may sound gross but it's actually good) and put some thing in the drink to make her sleepy. Soon Piper was in dream land.

--------------------------------------- (Much later, just arriving on Terra Demon) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damien stood there, waiting for the _Condor _to land. 'AW man, is she still completely furious with me? Does she still want to destroy me? Man…' Damien thought.

------------------------ (On the _Condor_) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Piper woke up from her deep sleep. 'At least I feel a little better' she thought. She, VERY SLOWLY, stood up from her bed.

"Hey! It's about time you woke up! We're almost at Terra Demon, sleepyhead!" Shakira said, laughing. "Whew… so you feeling any better?" She asked.

Piper looked at her sister, "Not by much… but at least I can move a little bit more… got any more Shkia?" (It was Pipers first word in Egyptian (I'm making this up) it means honey and milk mixed… can ya sue her she's a panterra! I own Shkia) Piper asked. Shakira looked at her sister worriedly, but her face went from worried to a smirk when her sister mentioned Shkia. She chuckled, "Heh… yeah… I'll go make some… I promise I won't put anything in it to make you sleepy!" With that she left.

Piper decided that she was able enough to walk, so she began to move a little. 'Baby steps Piper, baby steps…' Piper cautiously reminded herself as she kinda felt sick again.

Soon Piper was right bye her desk and felt horrible so she decided that she needed to stop, and sat on her chair.

Apparently some one was in the doorway watching Piper. He held a cup of Shkia wondering 'Why does she need this is she okay?'

Me: okay peoples Review! Sorry it's so short but… I ran out of ideas for this chapter! *grins like Aerrow when he's in trouble*

Gothicgal1000: Rachel… you are so busted when Piper finds out that this chapter is … finished.

Me: at least I didn't say it was finished! What ever … please review!


	4. Shkia brings love! who knew?

An immortal Hate part 4

Me: well then… *dusts self off* after being basically demanded by fans to

Continue, here's the fifth chapter!

Piper: review! No seriously review!

Aerrow walked into Pipers room. "Hey" he said softly, making his presence known. Piper looked up at him. 'Oh ****' she thought.

Aerrow gave her the cup and asked, "So… what is that stuff?"

Piper took a sip of her cup. "Shkia" was his answer. Piper looked at him with a smile and grabbed two straws from her desk drawer and put them in the cup.

"Want some? It's really good!" Piper offered. Aerrow just looked at her and said, "sure". (I'm sorry for interrupting but this is a total 'smoothie shack scene for lovers' AWWW ahem… sorry continue)

Aerrow and Piper just sat sipping the tea. Aerrow stopped sipping and looked at Piper. ' Wow, she looks so good' Without knowing it he inched closer to her face. His movements made Piper stop sipping the tea as well and inched her face closer as well.

Without completely realizing it there lips came crashing together in passionate kiss. Piper broke away first and asked, "Do you like me, cause I love you!" then she crashed her mouth against his again, before Aerrow had to break away and say, " I love you to, and I won't let any one hurt you!" then he kissed her again, only with more fire and passion. The kiss had so much passion it made pipers demon ears flutter back and forth.

Me: well I hope all you fans and REVIEWERS like this.

Piper: NOW REVIEW


	5. A broken heart for damien

An Immortal Hate Part whatever

Me: well, Fans I have great news! I might be going to Spain, Europe, or Italy, or all three! But enough of that… you already know who I own and don't own.

Piper: wow… talk about a mood swing… you just went from happy to angry!

Me: SHUT UP! *sighs* never mind on with the story.

Shakira was waiting in the skimmer bay (any one know if that's what it is?) for Damien to come on board. "You had better not cause any trouble while your on board this ship!" Shakira warned him. Damien nodded his head. Damien went off to a certain room on the condor.

------------------------- (in Pipers room) --------------------------------------------

As Piper and Aerrow continued to kiss, they did not hear Damien open the door thanks to Piper's moans. When they finally broke apart Aerrow saw Damien he pulled Piper into his lap as if to say 'you lost your chance to be with this beautiful girl… she's with me now… you can't have her'.

Damien understood this, and let Aerrow know by nodding his head towards him. Damien left the room, just as Aerrow pulled her in for another kiss.

Damien walked away hurt, but he understood that Piper was with Aerrow.

Then Shakira came ran into Pipers room and squealed when she saw Aerrow and Piper. "Okay… I leave you guys alone… HAHAH!!! YES I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN!!! FINALLY!!!" She squealed then she bounded down the hallway to tell the others. "So much for keeping that a secret!" Damien heard Aerrow exclaim. Damien the walk down the hallway to the others as well… feeling more alone than ever.

Me: YAY! I'm done with this chapter!!!

Damien: why are you so mean to me in this story?

Me: it's called an immortal hate… so you know I thought 'why not Damien'

Damien: *goes off grumbling*

Me: Does any one have any more ideas for this story? That's why the chapters are so short! I need some help! So don't forget to review :3


	6. Authors note

Me: hey every one…how's it goin? Great I hope! Anyway…I NEED HELP!!!!! If any one has any ideas for the next chapter that would be awesome!!! Please review or PM me if u have an idea…


	7. Distater

Chapter 7  
Me: I don't own the storm hawks and Ahnk (own her), for those who don't know, is Piper's youngest sister… now on with the story

The Storm hawks landed on Terra Demon. Shakira and Piper turned into their full demon forms (for those who still don't know there are panthers) and ran until they came to a house. Piper turned back into a human and knocked on the doo. "Kida! You still here?!" Piper called. "Yeah! Just a minute!" She answered back. Then the door opened. A tall, slim but strong woman was standing there. She had White Hair and dark skin like Piper. She was holding a three year old girl with hair that starts at the top of her head as black and fading into the colors of the sunset by the end of her hair which ends at her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a light green and her skin was just a bit darker than Finn's.

"Piper?! What are you doing here?" Kida asked, putting down the three year old girl. "Well some idiot, I'm not saying who," she looked over at Damien then continued, "Lost the book of the dead, and we know some one has it… we just need to make sure it's not Anubis." Piper said. "So you need me to "guide" you to the chamber?" Kida said. "Yeah, will you help us?" Shakira asked. "Will I? Of course I will..." Just then the rest of the storm hawks team showed up. Finn saw Kida and thought, '_HOTTIE! TOTAL BABE ALERT! Wait…this girl is related to Piper?' _As soon as they got Ahnk a baby sitter the y left and got on bored the Condor.

`Damien walked into the Storm Hawks living room (anyone know what that's called?) and sat down. "We're approaching Terra Egypt!" Stork t shouted. Kida smacked Stork in the head. "We're right here! You don't have to yell" She said. Stork just started grumbling something about "don't expect me to save you from the mind worms". Kida sat down on the couch next to Finn. "Hey beautiful… hows about you and I take a trip to the awesome land of Finn."

Kida looked at him like he was the stupidest person she's ever meet, well then again it's Finn. "How about you leave me alone and I won't have to beat the crap out of you okay?" Kida said to Finn, kind of flirting back in her own way. Finn, being Finn, decided that she wouldn't actually beat the crap out of him. Piper would have warned Finn that it's not smart to Flirt with Kida in a situation like this but then she thought, ' _Finn will learn one way or another…and he wont listen to me so….'_

Piper stood next to Aerrow, thinking. "You okay Piper? You're kinda distant…" Aerrow asked. Piper was so deep n thought she didn't hear Aerrow. Aerrow, deciding that she was thinking went to the window. "Piper…" Aerrow called. Piper, who finally came back to Atmos, came to his side. "What is it?" she asked. Aerrow didn't say anything, he just pointed out the window. Piper gasped, she couldn't believer her eyes.

Shakira and Kida went to the window as well and all three girls at the same time said, "This can't be good…" The Terra was completely destroyed. Every house was on fire, there wasn't one road that didn't have dead calfs and people. The market was deserted, it looked like every one was in a hurry to get out, and fast. The whole Terra reeked of blood, and dead bodies. Every piece of food was being eaten by locusts. Plantations were dead, the plants had all died. It was surprising this place still had life on it…somewhere….

Shakira couldn't speak, she was in shock. The same thing happened with Kida. Aerrow put his arms around Piper in a comforting way. "Are you alright Piper?" Aerrow asked, worried about his girlfriend. Piper turned around to face Aerrow, without breaking the embrace.

She hid her face in his chest. "No…but I will be…eventually" she answered. Suddenly, the Storm Hawks were being haled from Terra Egypt.

Aerrow answered. "Good evening Storm Hawks… soon to be dead Hawks" The voice said.

Me: well there it is my chapter 7 of An Immortal Hate….

Rosy: and now we have a –

Me: no you don't have anything to say…just enjoy that summer is here and school is out, well for me it's been out since the 12th, any way

Don't for get to review and I apologize for it being so short...


	8. suffering and Abu Simbel

Me: well here it is chapter 8…

Rosy: you okay you seem kind of out of it lately…

Me: nothing I want to discuss with the world or any one for that matter…I own Kida, Ahnk, Shakira...oh yeah Damien….and this story *lol*

I don't own the storm hawks yet but I will someday…*daydreaming about owning the storm hawks*

Rosy: uh huh…anyways on with the story…

The _Condor_ landed on Terra Demon. The demon's of the Storm Hawks team transformed and ran straight for the temple, while the others; Finn, Junko, Damien, Aerrow, and stork, drove their skimmers. By the time they reached the temple Shakira and Kida were outside waiting on Piper's return.

(Inside the temple)

Piper was walking at a steady pace. "Where is it? Where is it?" she asked herself, her pace quickening. The walls were covered in ancient writings. Piper smirked, "They aren't happy without a good curse are they?" She came to two hallways, and took the one on the left. The temperature dropped suddenly and the rooms started to glow an eerie blue. Piper shrieked when a shadow passed her unexpectedly. She turned a corner and looked came into the dark room.

(Back outside)

Kida and Shakira had found the ground interesting to look at, Aerrow was focused on what Damien was doing still not trusting him entirely. Junko and Radarr were playing a game of some kind to keep themselves occupied. Finn was checking out Kida and Stork was checking to see if she had mind worms. "Okay, first off Stork… I DON'T HAVE MIND WORMS! And Finn go do something else just sop staring at me…" Kida said finally having enough.

Finn took a picture of Kida in a light blue dress that he had stolen from Piper's room and stared at it. Kida rolled her eyes. Then she realized something. "Finn, where did you get that?" She asked cautiously. "I've always had it" he said in a flirty voice. This was a bad idea, "What else do you have that's mine?" She asked. "Some of your bra's" Finn said in a teasing voice. He didn't really have it but of course Kida didn't know that. "PERVE!" She yelled slapping him and stood next to Junko. Just as she slapped Finn, Piper came out.

"Well?" Shakira asked. "Did you Find Him and come out for back up?" Piper transformed back into a human. She sighed, "I wish…he's not there...the only thing that was left was this crystal…" She took out the crystal. It was the same eerie blue as the rooms. Suddenly it glowed brighter and a dark, deep, evil voice was heard. It was speaking in Arabic. "So you wish to find me do you Storm Hawk? You will find me in Abu Simbel" Then the Crystal died. "Well Storm Hawks looks like we're going to Abu Simbel" Aerrow said trying to be encouraging.

(Later that night)  
Piper changed into her pajamas, set the crystal on her desk, and went to sleep.  
The crystal started to glow that eerie blue again. The glow got brighter and brighter and started glowing around a sleeping Piper. Piper's eyes open and she felt an excruciating pain in her back. She arched her back and screamed. The pain was spreading all over her body.

By the time Aerrow or anyone heard her, she had already passed out, but that didn't stop him from coming inside her room. "What the heck?!" Aerrow saw the blue glow around Piper and saw it was the same as that of the crystal. He threw the crystal at the wall and it broke into hundreds of little pieces. Piper woke up, sitting up quickly and accidentally meeting Aerrows' lips. After they broke the kiss Aerrow smiled and asked, "You okay now?" she only nodded her head. "Will you stay here….with me...Till morning?" She asked, feeling like a little girl. Aerrow had agreed and stayed there.

(In Damien's room)

Damien was talking on his cell phone. "Yes, I understand…the girl must die" He said. "I understand the consequences' if she lives… " Damien hung up the phone. '_I'll show him who really leads…I'll show them all' he thought.  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
me: well there it is…sorry it was so boring any way hope you enjoy it anyway don't forget to review.


	9. Too late

Me: sorry for such a long wait...but my computer deleted what I wrote so I had o write it all over again.

(Morning)

Piper woke up that morning in strong arms. She snuggled closer to the still sleeping person next to her. She brushed a lock of his red hair out of his face. Vibrant green eyes opened. "Morning Piper" he said, kissing her lips lightly. "Morning Aerrow" She said smiling. Aerrow smiled. He hid the fact that he was still worried about her. What happened with Piper and that crystal had scared him, what if it happened again?

What if it was worse the last? All these questions had been plaguing Aerrow's mind as he tried to go to sleep, but thankfully he found sleep. Piper sensed he was worried, her demon cat tail wrapped around his waist. A few minutes passed and they both left the room, and saw Shakira in the hall. She turned around and saw them both. She squealed. "I knew it would finally happen!!!" with that she ran down the hall. "Knew what?" Piper asked Aerrow. Aerrow just shrugged and said, "Just leave her in her fantasy world".

The Storm Hawks were half way to Abu Simbel. Piper was getting nervous, what if he had risen the army already? Atmos didn't need another war right in when Atmos already was in a war. Piper started pacing. Aerrow was watching her. "Piper sit down, your making me dizzy" He said, trying to lighten her mood. Piper didn't say anything she just sat down next to him. Aerrow wrapped his arms around her. "Every thing will be fine Piper" Piper laid her head on his shoulder, hoping he was right.

(Abu Simbel)

The storm hawks had just reached Abu Simbel. Piper looked out the window and gasped. " No…we're too late." The rest of the Storm Hawks, minus stork, walked over to the window. They saw an army of the undead covering at least half of the terra.

Me: sorry for such a short chapter but I'm having some real trouble with this one… well…I posted this to let every one know that this story is still alive… hopefully you'll enjoy this ignoring the fact that it's a short story…

Rosy: don't forget to review!


	10. i'll be updating soon!

I'll be updating soon!!!


	11. Love always wins

Me: sorry for such a long wait on this, this story has so much writers block on it I can basically see the sign "DO NOT ENTER: WRITERS BLOCK" on it. Well I hope u enjoy it, it's the last chapter. And In my opinion, I'm really bad at action scenes...so…don't expect anything …wonderful …at all, i dont own the storm hawks  
Rosy: We need reviews!! Lots of them!

"Aerrow, Piper, you go and take care of Imhotep! We'll take care of the army!" Junko said. There wasn't any time to argue, so Piper, in her half demon state, grabbed her staff and got on to her skimmer. They flew to the terra, into the back of the entrance to the temple. Back on the condor Kida had called for backup knowing they would need much more help to defeat this army.  
Aerrow and Piper were walking through the temple, headed toward the very center of it. Most likely Imhotep was there. They were half way down.

*a few hours later*  
Piper was behind one of the statues in the center of the temple, Aerrow was behind one not too far from her. Aerrow was searching for Imhotep as Piper was to watch for guards. A Guard passed Piper; she immediately went after him, just in case he had seen them and went to get back up.  
The minute Aerrow saw Imhotep; he got up and snuck into the room. He had to destroy him for the sake of Atmos, for Pipers sister, for Piper. Aerrow silently turned his blades on. He was right behind the demon! He still hadn't noticed, so he decided to end this here and now, he thrusted his blade into the demons back until his hand touched the demon. The demons body was slumped forward. Then suddenly imhotep laughed, loudly. He grabbed the front of the blade, which had lost its glow and was sticking out through what was his stomach, and ripped it though himself, there was no blood spilt, no gore, just a whole. He turned around to Aerrow with a wicked smile and said "Did you really think killing me was going to be that easy?" by now Aerrow had backed up, his other blade in his hand, ready to fight.

Imhotep disappeared, then suddenly, was right in front of Aerrow, he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and flung him across the room as if he was a rag doll. He had hit the wall hard enough for the sound to echo throughout the temple. Aerrow collapsed to the floor. Piper had returned to where Aerrow was supposed to be. She looked by both statues. No one. She heard what sounded like a body hitting a wall. She ran into the room just as Aerrow had collapsed. Piper looked for anything she could use to fight. Her staff wouldn't work, since it was broken into pieces. Her sky fu wouldn't work, the guy was a demon! She looked to her left and saw a bowl of what seemed to be water.

She picked the bowl deciding to take a chance, and hope, the water was holy water. She threw the water at Imhotep, aiming for the wound that hadn't healed. Imhotep felt the water on him. He turned to Piper, who was in a fighting stance ready to fight. Her sky fu may not help her but she couldn't just give up! He smiled wickedly and said "You really shouldn't underestimate your opponents" He stopped walking, he froze in his place, his smile vanished. There was a sizzling noise. His skin was burning. He screamed in pain and tried to find a way find a way to cease the burning. He poured more water on him, but it turned out it was more holy water. His skin and flesh started burning faster. Imhotep screamed in pain. The temple started shaking. Aerrow started to come into consciousness "wha-"He began to speak and stand but Piper grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards one of the unclosed exits. They hurried as fast as they could out of the temple.

*outside*

The army had fallen. Not one person of Imhotep's army had lived. The rest of the storm hawks and the backup teams were waiting for Aerrow and Piper to make it out. The temple crumbled to pieces. "NO!!" Kida shouted in despair. A few minutes passed. The dust began to settle, two shadows appeared. The dust had completely settled revealing the two storm hawks. The rest of the storm hawks ran over to them.

*in the infirmary on the condor*

Piper was sitting in a chair next to Aerrow's bed, when they were walking back to the Condor he had passed out again due to the aftermath of him hitting the wall so hard in the now ruined temple. Piper looked at the ring on her ring finger.

*flash back*

_The temple was crumbling it was kind of hard to see due to all of the dust."Piper…." Aerrow said.  
piper was letting Aerrow lean on her: she was leading the way. "What is it?" she asked. "Marry me" he simply said. Without stopping he grabbed her left hand and put the ring on her finger. *end flash back*_

Piper looked at the ring on her finger. She was happy he proposed to her, she just wished they were in a different place and he wasn't wounded when he did . She looked back at Aerrow who started to wake up. His eyes opened. He looked around as his vision cleared. He saw the ring on Pipers finger. "So does that mean…"he started to asked. She kisses him and smiled. Answered him with one simple and glorious word. "Yes".


End file.
